


Gemma

by sashij



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Prison, Crossdressing, Dark, Forced Feminization, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashij/pseuds/sashij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка, покоящаяся ниже, была навеяна произведением "The Chronicles of Derek", авторов Sabira и Vodolej. Для лучшего понимания происходящего, стоит для начала почитать.<br/>Не считаю себя мастером пера (рисунка), но раз уж что-то вышло, то пусть будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chronicles of Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739086) by [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej). 



> "The Chronicles of Derek" существует в двух вариантах. Данный арт был создан после прочтения именно этого текста: http://archiveofourown.org/works/739086

*Почему работа называется "Gemma" можно узнать, прочитав "The Chronicles of Derek". Хотя, думаю и так понятно.

[  
](http://sashij.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-Gemma-386531332)

 


End file.
